The disclosed embodiments relate generally to the field of processing composite materials. More specifically, the invention relates to the cutting of composite tooling structures, wherein the structures comprise a woven material.
It is known to use saw-type arrangements for the purpose of cutting composite materials. For example, hand-held oscillating saws have been used for this purpose.